1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of holders for flat packages of electronic components, and more particularly concerns a springy metal retainer for a flat, rectangular solid state package of electronic components.
2. Prior Art
Suitable electronic component holders or retainers are essential for miniature electronic circuits having a large number of heat generating electronic components mounted in very limited space on a circuit board. Various type of holders have heretofore been proposed for supporting flat electronic component packages, but they have not proven wholly satisfactory for a number of reasons. In general, they do not provide adequate means for efficiently dissipating heat generated in the electronic components during operation. With some prior holders it is a difficult, time consuming operation to mount the electronic components. Frequently, special tools and special operator skills are required. In some holders, the electronic components are not held securely enough. Some holders are large and occupy excessive space. Some holders have complex shapes and are expensive to manufacture.
3. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed at overcoming the above and other difficulties and disadvantages of prior electronic component holders. According to the invention, there is provided a springy metal, clip-like, rather W-shaped retainer for a flat, straight, in-line package of solid state electronic components. The retainer has an inside springy bight portion with inner spaced lateral walls which grip the electronic package frictionally and securely under tension. The retainer has outer walls or wings provided with struck out louvers. Integral tabs or tongues for mounting the retainer on a circuit board may also be provided. The retainer construction is such that heat generated in the electronic components is effectively and completely dissipated by convection, conduction, and radiation. The retainer thus serves as an efficient heat sink.
4. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a holder for a flat electronic component package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder of the type aforedescribed having means for dissipating heat generated by the components in the package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder of the type aforedescribed having integral means for mounting the holder on a circuit board.
These and other objects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: